Human
Humans are the most common of the intelligent races, and can be found mostly everywhere. They are possibly decendants of the Osar. Categories Humans are usually divided into several categories, or "subraces": *Osadevan (Osadeva) *Lander (The Free Lands) *Kanfian (Kanfia) *Harekai (Harekai) *Southerners (The Fender Islands) *Nord (The Northern Lands, exinct) History Osar Age Humans first appeared during the Osar Age. It has long been thought that the Osar sped up evolution through their experiments and branched off into Humans - however, recent research has created theories that humans arrived from elsewhere. The ors saw humans as test subjects, and through various experiments created genetic abnormalities in several test subjects. These abnormalities were so strong, that after a few generations the races today known as elves, dwarves, thryes, and ettins were born. Orchard Age The Osar used Humans and Orcs to create the Terbucher before disappearing mysteriously. Humankind became a nomadic race. Stalled Age & New Age Humans continue to be a nomadic race. Human Age Humans, not having their own nation and living nomadic lives, begin forming nations of their own; Osadeva where Lomkh ah Osar once was, Nordhem in norh where modern Northern Lands is, and Ap’khu in the Fender Islands. They also settle in Wonsungugga and Oni-noh-Gun, living in secluded areas under wonsung and oni rule. War Age 100 years later, humans wage war against Wonsungugga and Oni-noh-Gun, defeating the two. This was done by allying themselves with both sides - the two were ready to go to war against each other to begin with. the wonsung are reduced to living in secluded forests and mountains of their former homeland, and onis are exiled, ending up in Nordhem, where human population has started to decline. Kanfia is created where Wonsungugga once was, and Harekai in old Oni-noh-Gun. The two share a rivalry and engage in many wars throughout history. Most of the Free Lands disappear mysteriously, the avver race with it. The nation Atlantis falls as well as most of it disappears, and the remaining mermen settle at the bottom of the sea around the islands of modern Free Lands. Osadeva is split into Western Osadeva and Eastern Osadeva after the First Osadevan Civil War. After another 100 years, Ap’khu becomes the Fender Islands, named after the small island group, and is the first nation to be ruled by two races - humans and fender. Nordhem turns into the Northern Lands, ruled mainly by oni, with humans as a minority. Element Age After the Second Osadevan Civil War, Western and Eastern Osadeva became Osadeva again, and an agreement between most nations reults in the Free Lands becoming neutral ground where any nation may settle a certain area each. Physiology Humans usally cannot live more than one hundred years naturally; most die when they turn sixty to eighty years old. Humans can have from pale to dark skin - Southerners have from tan to dark. Humans are also the only race capable of producing half-breeds with other races. Humans are often considered a weak race. They do not particularly excel at magic, and their physical strength is outmatched by other races such as orcs and terbuchers. However, this neutral ground is what allows humans to take on almost any class. They also make good Spellblades, combining what magic and physical strength they have to make themselves stronger. Overall, humans can be consiered the "average" race. Category:Races